Pansies in my hair
by Viola2909
Summary: Ms.Parkinson is rich,smart,beautiful,narcissistic,sadistic and SLytherin queen.No one messes with her, not even Draco.And she's obsessed with a naive newbie of Hogwarts, Anjali. And she will make Anjali hers at any cost.Can Anjali run before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Anjali wake up !" , said Anjali's mom.

A beautiful girl with long black hair tied in braids yawned again… "Mom please let me sleep..It's only 6 a.m." Her mom sighed but then said," Oh my god , does this mean my little girl doesn't wanna go to Hogwarts…"

Suddenly her eyes opened wide…"Damn I forgot..hehehe..Hogwarts here I come…!"

She went , rather danced to the bathroom removed her clothes. This girl was timid but she had a great body even for a 15-year old to show off. She could even turn girls lesbian.

Her curvaceous body with a good bust and some ass to be proud that pale skin added to her charms. Plus this girl studied good. She washed her body after brushing her teeth and wore a casual dress.

She was boarding the train to Hogwarts. Apparently her mom was also a genius but low-profile witch that home-schooled her for she did not want to send her little child away but seeing Anjali's loneliness she had to send her to Hogwarts. For she realized that her little angel could not always hide in her arms. She had to learn to face the world.

Anjali came down through the stairs. She had her breakfast that was bread and jam. She had already packed her trunk about 5 days ago. Now this girl really wanted to go there.

She could see small tears flicking out of mom's eyes. She was really weak against tears. Her mom was the only one' left of her in the world. Her dad had died fighting You-know-who. He was Snape's good friend too even though being in Griffindor.

They left the house,sat in a cab and reached the station. Her mom said," I have already explained you what you have to do. You need to pass through that wall….." Anjali kissed her mom on her cheeks , this time even she did share some tears and started walking fast towards the train. Her mom kept on shouting , remind you audible to everyone around, " Honey please don't move much when you get your periods.. It hurts you more than it is normal. And please make sure you wear clean clothes..And yeah that underwear…"

Before she could reveal much further Anjali embarrassed to her core cried," MOOOOMMMM STOP IT…Please you're embarrassing me!"

Her mother showed her tongue out at her. What a mom !

Anjali rolled her eyes and ran straight towards the wall. She couldn't wait to reach Hogwarts. A new world welcoming her with open arms.

Apparenltly it was a letter by Dumbledore sent to her mom that it was high-time she came here.

She passed the wall and came to the other dimension.

She could see the steam engine and the steam gushing out of it. She could see various types of people , the pandemonium and above all kids her age and others boarding the train.

But where there are friends, there are foes too. Right?

She saw a pack of girls boarding the train. They were absolutely gorgeous . Their curvaceous body, beautiful black and blonde hair, luscious lips, just could make them boys drool. And it was happening. Literally.

Her first thought would be to avoid such people that gave out an air of arrogance but she felt a connection with one of the girls over there. She was the leader it seemed. The way she flicked her hair, her laugh like bells was mesmerizing. And great body was obvious. Anjali blushed and blushed hard.

The girls were wearing _green_ robes.

Anjali decided to follow them into their compartment. She tried not to be their center of attention but it was hard not to. She thought maybe it was her casual clothes…_** But that wasnot the reason.**_

The audacity of a newbie to come choose sitting with the superior _**Slytherins**_ . She is a mere plebian against their enigma. And it was true too. Slytherins of than time comprised of elites all around the globe. Money, fame and luck kissed their feets. Such people don't like to be seated with a mere plebian.

Anjali still kept on following the girls where the girls went and reached a large exclusive compartment where about 15-20 people were sitting.

All were chatting when they stopped when Anjali entered. All eyes were on gulped.

Suddenly a really handsome redhead stood up and kissed her hand. "To what do I owe this pleasure of meeting such a beauty."

Anjali blushed and blushed hard…..

**That leader's POV whose posse Anjali was following**

_This shitty life ain't what I had in mind. I want some real friend. Friend that I wont share to anyone. Friend that will be mine…all mine…_

My thoughts were broken by Cheryl sitting beside me in the train," Man…Draco's lovely ass should be mine..But he drools all over you .."

"Pshh like I give a damn about that idiot… He doesn't deserve me.. Moaning Myrtle might be a good match for him though." I said and they laughed..

_But then my life my life changed she entered….._

_This girl….this…girl…I…I know her…Those black hair, black eyes and pale skin….Is that my Anjali…my angel…..Please be her….No…__**You HAVE to be her.**_

My eyes turned dark. Suddenly I saw that redhead Nott get up and kissing _my girl_'s hand… _**How dare he ? He and everyone should know that Anjali belongs to me….**_

"Nott ! Leave the girl !" I roared. Frightened he jumped away from her.

I went to the girl. She was feeling frightened under my scrutinizing gaze. I asked her in the most genuine sweetest tone that I might've never used..even to my parents , " What is your name ?"

Gulping she said," My…m..my name is Anjali….Anjali Smith. And you are…?"

_Knew it. I can recognize even with a blindfold ._

Students sitting around gasped. No one asks this to me. They already know who I am when they first meet me.

" I am Pansy Parkinson. Nice to meet are you in this compartment ?" I asked in that seductive tone that took out a moan from even the hardest of hearts.

"I thought I…I…..I saw you and the other ladies coming into this apartment and thought maybe…may…..maybe I could join you."

Cheryl rolled her eyes at Anjali. She was a bitch and in that bitchy way she said," Pssshhh Dream on takes years to come to the level when you can call Miss Parkinson and you say you want to sit with her… Have a look at yourself first. You don't belong with the Slytherins in here. You don't even deserve to be in the same room as me. Even 's maid dresses better than you. Leave country-bumpkin !"

And everybody except me and Nott laughed. Anjali choking back her tears said," I am really sorry.. I did not know that…I am really,*sniff* really sorry. I'll *sniff* leave n…*sniff* now."

_Don't leave me again Anjali…..I cant let you leave me….._

She launched a sad smile & turned her back at me. I was traumatized.

_NO ! You wont leave me again Anjali ! You're mine….MINE !_

"Wait !"

She turned to me again. "Don't mind what Cheryl said. She is narcissistic haha. Come sit with me." I offered her.

She wiped off her little tears. _ Oh what I would give away just to taste those tears.._

" I can ?" It came out more as a question.

"Of course you can. Come." I offered my hand to her. Again the gasps. I don't normally believe in such courtesies.

She held my hand and followed me too my seat. "Buzz off!" I said to Cheryl. She put on that pathetic expression on her face and got up and left.

Anjali sat besides me. I was in ninth heaven. I kept on massaging her thigh and she couldn't help but give out a moan. She tensed at first but then tried to ease on .Like it Anjali… I will be the only one' that does that to you and I'll make it sure.

Other than massaging Anjali I was also glaring at Nott that kissed my heart's hand. He got the hint and raised his hands as if surrendering to me.

_No one touches what is mine._

**Anjali's POV**

_Why is Ms. Parkinson massaging my thigh ! Why is_ Ms. Parkinson _massaging my thigh !_

_Why is_ Ms. Parkinson _massaging my thigh !_

_Why is_ Ms. Parkinson _massaging my thigh !_

_Why is_ Ms. Parkinson _massaging my thigh !_

**WHY IS MISS PARKINSON MASSAGING MY THIGH ! **

NOTE : First of all I would like to wish you all a very happy Holi !

Holi hai ! (in Hindi). It means it's Holi so enjoy

And I would like to tell you that this time I'll put as much smut as I can. But that doesn't mean I'm a pervert !


	2. You can call me by my name love

**Note : Okay so I forgot to mention this part of the story. Voldemort has won the war and The Golden Trio and their supporters are dead. Pansy is the supporter of Lord Voldemort and she is his right-hand woman. Manages the wizards under Hogwarts. ^^" All houses other than Slytherins are almost treated as lowly slaves.**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Normal POV**_

Anjali left the train as her hand was held by Pansy. Cheryl's bawling was continued as Pansy paid no attention to her.

Anjali gawked at the beautiful castle around lush green grass that made her feel happy all over. The various assortment of people from all around the world and the pandemonium caused by them. The robes they wore, the clear but somehow gloomy sky, the nostalgic humidity around her made her feel swell. The cold her that touched her skin sent shivers through her but a feeling of newness to come. A new life to be started with a happy feeling of hope and faith and just maybe friendship too. She launched a beautiful smile at Pansy. Pansy surprised then returned with a smile full of seduction. But Anjali is far too innocent to take that out.

They entered the main hall. Today the new admitees were to be allotted to their houses. Every Slytherin , Griffyndor , Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw bowed their heads in front of Pansy. There were whispers obviously about the new girl besides .

This was not acceptable by the boys and girls that were trying so hard to be in the good side of .

**Anjali's POV**

I entered the hall….And it was breathtaking…The old walls, the vastness the magic candles floating, the art of the ceiling, and most importantly the delicious ailments that were being served….all of it looked so cherishable. held my hand all the way. She actually held it quite tight that you could see the marks of her hands around my wrist. It seemed as if she was afraid I would be lost in this strange atoll.

I sat down in our long table…The students sitting with us wore green robes and the others wore red,purple and yellow robes. But there was something uncanny about the atmosphere. It wasn't unnoticed that other than the _greens_ the rest looked gloomy,helpless and sad. They did not smile or jump around like the _greens_. They only talked in whispers. Some of the boys and girls still glared at me. I did not like it one bit and only wished for them to stop. _But I if I told them to stop it would be rude right ? I shouldn't anger them_. I'll just try not to be sad from their glares…. Yes I'll let them glare if that makes them happy….

I smiled at it. caught that smile and she turned around at stroked my hand lovingly and asked me, " Why did you smile Anjali ? Are you really happy being with me?"

Almost immediately I answered," Yes I'm really happy being with you Ms. Parkinson….It's just that some of the girls and boys…they…..they kept glaring at me and it made me sad…..but if it makes them happy I….I can be happy too..."

frowned and looked away and I was just confused. Suddenly I panicked . _Did I anger . Oh God Anjali why do you always anger everybody ? You are just a newbie to her. You must've spoken about her friends that is why she must be angry !_

Before I could ask her again there was a sudden roar that numbed the lips of all. It was of a man that was wearing black robes and he stood on the stage.

He announced," I am Proffesor Severus Snape. I am your Headmaster for this session for Hogwarts. I will tell you that I'm a ver strict man and I will not tolerate a single defiance against me or the Slytherins. Here are the rules for the new wizards and witches. You will belong to the houses as assigned by the Sorting Hat. The Houses Griffyndor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are to maintain absolute respect and a sense of servitude towards the Slytherins. This is as per the order of Dark Lord. You're lucky so as to not have the other three houses disbanded from Hogwarts. The Dark Lord is kind towards the ones that serve shall we begin the Sorting "

_I guess they will start with the name-calling as mother told me._

" Preeti Verma" A young girl of almost twelve got up and sat under the hat. It did look that she was nervous. The Hat announced , "Ravenclaw !"

I was about to clap but stopped when I saw that no one clapped.

_Why don't they all clap ? Mom told me that whenever they had a new wizard joining their house they all clapped showing their approval and this mean they won't even clap for me ?_

I sat motionless as I waited nervously for my name to come up. After what seemed like an eternity my name was finally called. My heart beat increased vigorously as I got up from my seat. Nervously I looked at . She motioned me to go ahead and raised a smile and a thumb's-up at me. Gulping I walked ahead and sat under the hat.

It whispered audible only to me,"Hmmm…..You have the innocence of a Hufflepuff , and the smartness of a there is a drawback with you…You're too naïve and too timid…I should put you in Ravenclaw….."

_No I don't want to be in Ravenclaw !_

**Pansy's POV**

I could see Anjali panicking as she approached the hat. I was already in a bad mood after she had told me all about the glaring matter.

_I will be sure to crucio those girls and boys in the future_.

Suddenly I saw Anjali making that sad face again. _What now Anjali ?_ I sighed.

But she then looked at me and pointed out with her eyes to what seemed like the Ravenclaw table. I was confused at frist but understood what she meant.

_Don't tell me that the bloody hat is sending heart to Ravenclaw !  
><em>I stood up and glared at the Hat. I guess it did take the implied hint as he announced," Slytherin !"

Anjali got up and happily smiled at me and came back to me. The students in our table were clapping for her except some girls and boys.

_I've now got a fair idea of the people that might bully love. Pansy be sure to make them experience hell._

Anjali came to me and said cheerfully," I'm really happy that now I'll get to be with you and I'm really grateful that you offered me your friendship."

I was about to reply when my body was entrapped in a warm embrace. My heart started beating so loud that I could burst and weep blood from its happiness.

_Anjali I've loved you ever since the day I met you. You were , are and will be my light in this darkness. I really want to claim your mind,body,soul and heart. Every inch of your body shall be savored by me and all that fills your heart will be me and only me… No one can take you from me. __**I have claimed you for an eternity….**_

"You can call me by my name love….Come let us go to our dorms. You will like it…"

She readily agreed and followed me as we made our way ….

_That's how I like it Anjali…This control over you is a drug I can't resist. And I don't even want to…_

…

**Normal POV**

All this while there was a smirk and a fire of insanity in Pansy's eyes…. A fire of love….no…_**fatal obsession**_…..


	3. El lidur

**Chapter 3 : El lidur**

_**Anjali's POV**_

I walked behind as she lead me towards our dorms after the sorting and feast was over. Her posse followed us from behind. I did turn back and still saw Cheryl , I believe that was her name glaring at me. _I should still give her space._ Thinking this, I turned away from her giving her a little space. But I believe she didn't want that for she held me close to her.

I was loving the warmth that was emitted from her. It would help me when I would miss my mom.

We then came to a deep heighted part of the castle. I was astonished to see the stairs moving. _How would we walk on them when they kept changing their destination ?_

turned to me and said," Anjali be careful in these stairs. As you see they lead us to our dorms although they tend to change rather jerkily. Follow me and don't lose my lead." I readily agreed and followed close behind her.

We then stopped in front of a portrait. It was of a lady with her smiling child. _So cute_ _! _ I don't know why was glaring at the child. _I guess she really is in a bad temper._

….

_**'s POV**_

My posse and I stopped in front of a portrait. I turned towards heart and saw her smiling at something. No it was rather a someone. **And I did not like the fact that that 'someone' was not me**.

The bitch said in that sickly sweet voice eyeing my Anjali, " Welcome dear, Are you a new witch here ?"

Very sweetly Anjali replied," Yes'm. I am n…new h…here. And m….ma…may I say that y….your b…baby is really beauti…f..ff..ful ?"

"Thankyou dear" and threw a smile at her.

My anger was beyond repair. _How dare the bitch try to talk to my Anjali ! She is mine ! Fucking mine !_

Glaring I roared at her," If your sweet talks are over , may we get in ? Your fucking password is ELNETARO KAREGRAJ , you whore let us in !"

The lady was close to tears and all other were mortally shocked. Cheryl, Nott and Draco had grown accustomed to my likes ,dislikes and my temper and did not change a worth expression. They looked at the lady with disgust. She quietly opened the wall and let us in.

Anjali was quiet the whole time. I don't fucking care about the juniors but I won't see any blasphemous fool flirting with **my **Anjali.

**Normal POV**

The new witched and wizards were astonished at the ancient yet grand sight before their eyes. It was the Slytherin common room. Quiet bigger than what they had expected. There was a fireplace in room facing the south. Two large staircases approached the North and the North-East. Comfy sofas in the west and a single yet elegant staircase sheltered by a rich green carpet.

Cheryl and Nott got up and immediately instructed the witches and wizards to form two lines as per girls and boys. just gave an air of arrogance and huffed up and walked through the green carpet and up she was.

Cheryl got up and commanded responsibly," The dorms of boys are up through the North-East stairs and for the girls North. In each room three shall stay. The lists have already been made and dare not break the rules lest you crave to be cursed by the 'Unforgivables.' "

A shiver ran up the spine of the newcomers.

Nott interrupted with his ill sense of humour," Although the names don't mean the same now, right ?"

Cheryl and her posse mates, Draco and the older ones laughed. But the new wizards felt no humour in this repartee.

Draco continued next," All of you have to be down here on time. Not one of you shall be left unpunished if punctuality is neglected upon. You are to concentrate on your studies, your assignments should be complete on time and nobody is allowed to leave the dorm after eight p.m. except special occasions or instructions."

The wizards nodded vigorously at the command.

Nott amused at their superiority just had to speak more. "And under no circumstances are you to wander near . No one shall touch her things or disrupt the work she are to stay away from her and definitely do no go beyond the green carpet. You must know that she is a very important person to You-Know-Who, rather His favourite."

The newcomers were already frightened of just the name of .

All this while Anjali was keenly listening to the instructions that spoke about responsibilities. But after hearing about , boy was she frightened !

Nott was sure to get a beating next time.

Draco commanded the boys to follow him and the girls followed Cheryl.

But Anjali was asked to stay there….

_**Anjali's POV**_

_Why have they asked me to stay here ? Hmmm…I wonder._

Soon the whole room became empty and I was the only one here. I was waiting for when I heard footsteps…..stalking the green carpet….

**NOTE **: Ooooh let's see what happens next. And to the reviews who've asked me to update….THANKYOU SOOOO MUCH !

I MEAN I'M SURE YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS WHEN PEOPLE REVIEW YOUR FANFIC AND ASK YOU TO UPDATE IT !

So here's the news. I am going to Nepal from the school tour and I leave tomorrow on 24th of April with my best mateys (yay!) Honestly speaking I will not be able to update the fic, rather any fic until after 3rd of May.

So the next update will be after 3rd May.

And yeah the password _**ELNETARO KAREGRAJ**_ does mean something although yes I have created the word. Let me give you a hint – Hindi, Spanish and English. Let's see if you can find out the meaning :)


	4. Kinky color it is, purple

**Chapter 4 : Kinky color it is, purple **

_**Normal POV**_

Anjali was alone in the common room , when she heard footsteps through the royal carpet approaching her.

It was . In a beautiful yet revealing purple silk gown that hugged every curve of her body. It was flowed seductively as she walked through the stairs. As if your skin was being caressed by a feather. The gown showed an excellent amount of cleavage. Kinky color it is, purple.

There was this seductive smug look on 's face. Anjali kept gawking at her beauty. How could someone be so enticing ?

Well was enticing with a self-instilled amount of evil, narcissist and a sadist too.

Standing just some two feet away from Anjali was . She said," Anjali, you are to live with me in my private room from now on."

Anjali naively confused asked," Um…but…b…but had said that no one….w….was to come near your room or you or they…w…wou…would be c…cursed ." Anjali didn't want that to happen to her.

annoyed roared,"** NO ! You are to sleep only **_**WITH ME !**_"

Anjali frightened jumped a bit," Al..r…ri….r..right...a..as you s…..say."

calmed down immediately after seeing her frightened little girl," I am sorry Anjali, I didn't mean to scare you. You do know I am doing this for you. You've told me about the wizards and witches that glare at you, right ?"

Anjali nodded vigorously interested to listen more.

She continued," Well then do you expect life in peace with strangers that glare at you or here with me in my confidential room ?"

Anjali could only ponder…..

_**Anjali's POV**_

_Oh my God ! I can't believe Pansy did this for me ! She really does care about me so much. I am so lucky. Oh Lord please never let her be angry at me ! She is becoming someone really special to me now.._

I smiled at Pansy cheered up too. _Even though I want to live there with her I must humbly decline._

"Pansy, I am really happy with your offer b..but I'll pass. I mean I don't want to be a burden on you."

Pansy cried," Oh Anjali, why such formalities between friends ? You know I want all the happiness in the world for you ! Don't you regard me as your friend ?"

Pansy's face showed a hurt expression. _Oh no ! What have I done ?_

Immediately I replied," No! I will stay with you. As you wish Pansy for I know you'll only want my merit." I smiled at her and she smiled back too. My heart was then filled up with this warm feeling. It was kind of alien to me but really soothing.

Pansy motioned me to follow her and I did so without hesitation.

_**Normal POV**_

And just like that the naïve Anjali was manipulated by the sweet talks into living with by the shrewd latter. could go to any length when it came to Anjali.

Oh Anjali , you are the object of someone's healthy or unhealthy yet powerfully growing obsession.

May Lord be with you.

_**'s POV**_

My love followed me as I motioned her to. I really just have to keep her all to myself. She just so naïve and easily manipulated.

_Keep on following me love. I am one step closer to making you __**all mine. Only mine for eternity.**_

The kept on climbing the round and round stairs when we finally reached the door of my room. I used my wand and said the password and we were let in. I need not tell her the password now for I know she will be next to me all the time.

As soon as the candles were burned , I got the reaction that I was most anticipating. Anjali entered the room nonchalantly but gasped loud, her hand covering her mouth.

_Like it Anjali ? Well it's all yours….And you ,mine._

_**Anjali's POV**_

I did know that the room was to be much more luxurious than others but I didn't know for it to be so marvelous.

The room was illuminated in the gorgeous purple. Same as what Pansy wore. There was a bed, that looked to me like….like…like the shape of a mango. Aha ! Maybe Pansy liked mangoes.

The bed sheet was same purple. The curtains mated with the windows were purple, the light of the candle was also purple. It radiated that beautiful purple light that added a sense of familiarity in the ambience.

Far outside the window, I catched a glimpse of the moon that looked purple too !

During all my drooling and gawking at the room I trifled a yawn that was noted right away by Pansy.

" You are tired and I see that you desire sleep. Go to the restroom, choose any of the gowns and we shall then sleep"

I trifled a yawn again and went inside. There were varieties of gown to choose from. Starting from red and ending at green. But I only looked for my purple. Didn't want to be an outcast.

I washed my face and then removed my stale clothes. Then wore the gown. It fit me perfectly. I started closing the chain behind when to my horror the chain got stuck. I hadn't even comlpeted one-tenth of its journey. My hands start to ache and I couldn't think of any other option other than calling Pansy.

I was so embarrassed. By whole back would be shown to her. What would she think ?

_Don't worry Anjali. She's a girl too !_

Slowly yet desperately I called Pansy for help. She came inside at once. She saw me struggling but had this straight face on. I turned around asking her to help but I swear I could've seen a smirk for a fraction of second.

_**'s POV**_

_Hmm so heart gets the problem with the chain. Well this wardrobe malfunction should be blessed ! Might as well have some dirty fun._

She turned around and I could see her back. There would be this one night when I would lick her back.

As I pushed the chain up I made sure that my knuckles touch her skin. She shuddered as soon as I touched her. I made sure that the process was painfully slow so that I could savor each moment.

She still couldn't stop shivering. _Definitely not from the cold ,right ?_ Every second I smelled her and loved it.

But I had to finish the job sooner or later. I opted for the sooner.

As soon as it was completed. I said," Come now let us sleep."

_**Anjali's POV**_

_Did she just touch the whole of my back ?_

_Did she just touch the whole of my back ?_

_Did she just touch the whole of my back ?_

_Did she just touch the whole of my back ?_

_**Did she just touch the whole of my back ?**_

**NOTE :-**

Hehe I know a small attempt at a bit of echi..Oh man my Pansy is really perverted isn't she. Hehehe e.e

I hope you like this chapter !  
>Super thanks to <em><span><strong>Anifar <strong>_from GAC and and _**edwardbellaobsession**_ and _** Kalika94**_

You people motivated me to write more and after 2 hours I present my echi chapter to you e.e

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_ _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_ _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_ _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_ _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_ _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_ _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_ _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_ _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_ _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_ _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_ _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_ _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_ _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_ _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_


	5. Creatures of Darkness

**Chapter 5 : Creatures of the Dark**

_**Normal POV**_

Amidst all the panicking sleep finally cuddled Anjali into a deep sleep. She was tired from all the travelling, the panicking, the meeting and most of 'em all Pansy.

Pansy stared at the seraph sleeping besides her. Yes she had to get accustomed of the happiness ! Happiness of owning Anjali for an eternity. _Won't be hard I know_.

Stroking a strip of hair back from her face she leaned forward to kiss Anjali when she was regrettably stopped by a knock at door. Grudgingly her hands formed a fist as she quietly got up to open the door.

It was Nott.

_**Nott's POV**_

_Why do I need to be her henchmen ? Her private butler. Poor Anjali… Thank God 's not obsessed with me._

I knocked at the door standing in the small corner. I am just one of the few people that have been allowed inside her room. She did seem annoyed and I could see that frown on her face. Maybe I interrupted their time of romance.

_You don't ever laugh at because it's known that she will never give you a chance to. It's always either cry of joy that you're forgiven and gifted life by her or the cruel laugh, follows what is your death._

But I still had to try hard to prevent my laugh. Well I must thank Lord I am not _crucio'ed _yet.

She was right in front of me, her eyes blazing of sheer fury.

She whispered to me through clenched teeth, "You just _had to come_ when I was about to kiss her. You are a pain, _a pain._"

I cowered away in fear. I may be a hunk but I AM afraid of and her authority.

"I am sorry, …. I have done what you've asked me to do. I have found the culprits." I replied, trying to change the topic.

"I am glad, you have done so…_ Nott._ Let us go there now. And remember, you disturb my time with _heart _next time and _**you**_will be hexed." She stalked the stairs down as I followed her, my head bowed down.

_**Normal POV**_

and Nott approached an empty classroom, wandering around the long, dark yet serene hallways. The creatures of the dark, have no problem with this lack of luminosity. They are born to live in and embrace this darkness…. And all it's evils.

_** 's POV**_

I entered the classroom with Nott. Cheryl and the other girls and Draco were already present there. Their faces were impassive, emotionless. _Just the way I like._

Some feet away from them, standing were the wizards and witches that had been summoned by Cheryl and party for me. _Their mouth drips venom about my girl. I'll show them what hellish venom surging through your blood really is….._

_**Nott's POV**_

I could see was content with what was happening and with what was about to happen.

Creeping like a snail, she slowly yet cunningly like a fox, took a good look at her _preys._ One of the girl seemed exceptionally happy ! has this aura around her that attracts you to her. She is smart, cunning, quick-witted, gorgeous and above them all….**she has insane power.**

She stopped in front of the girl, the one that was actually not nervous,and with a poker face asked,"What do you think of Smith ?"

The girl was obviously confused and surprised at first. But in a sudden moment of time, she looked up at with gleaming eyes. It was as if she was rejuvenated by a gush of confidence in her cells. She was ready to give an impressionable, appreciable answer to the question.

" , I thank you for giving me an opportunity to answer your question. I believe that Anjali has no right to be with you. She is poor, unlike all wizards and witches of Slytherin. She is an ugly mark on the elegance of Slytherin. She might as well be thrown away in Hufflepuff. Her innocence is a mere pretence that unwittingly degrades her in our eyes. She's after the name, fame and money that is predestined to us. She might as well be after your money. What a slu…."

I know she was about say 'slut' but was stopped with the fuming roar of .

"**Stop it ! Stop it you bitch ! How dare you disgrace my Anjali ? Who the hell **_**are you ? Oh I'll tell you what you **__**are !**__**You're a fucking nobody ! You are just another wannabe that tries to impress me in vain ! I'll fucking show you what should be done to **_**dumb**___**sluts**_** like you !"**

My heart beat increased fatally as I saw in this raging frame of mind. This was not good. Her anger is never good for anyone.

She talk out her wand and hexed, "_**Crucio !"**_

My eyes widened in horror as I saw the girl fall down writhing in pain. Her body became heated as the she was thrown into the worst torture in the world. The torturous spell of **crucio.**"

The girl had already stared sobbing when she saw . Her body shaked and shaked as the girl cried her dead throat out. Her scream filled my ear as I saw tears filling up in the eyes of her friends. Cheryl and the posse looked away and tried to ignore while Draco turned away bowing his head down.

I couldn't take it anymore so I took out my wand and put a 'Silencing Charm' around me to block any sound coming to me. It was a deaf torture for me.

I felt shame at myself and felt helpless….. _It is eating me from within and it __**hurts**_…

**NOTE : **_**Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review !**_


	6. Virgin Meat

Chapter 6

_**Notts's POV**_

I was still feeling numb from the heart-wrenching vista that had fell over me. My stupor could not be shaken no matter how much I craved to save the poor soul. _I am a detestable coward._ Ain't I ? My own weak heart was strong against the full confidence of my _**spell bounding**_spells.

_A wizard, what is a wizard without courage ? What good does such exorbitant studies bring me when I know that I am a coward ? I could have lived in this world of pessimistic questions rather than being summoned by Ms. Parkinson._

My state of coma was conked out as I heard Ms. Parkinson call my name.

"Nott !" Immidiately I stepped out of my state of trance and my eyes fell upon her. Her face. Her face that was relaxed and without any sign of guilt of her misdeeds. _Yes I say they are misdeeds but I am like a loathsome hypocrite that only stands unvoiced. Too much of a coward to protest._

_**You just DON'T protest against Ms. Parkinson.**_

Yet that cannot be an excuse for non-existent actions.

"Clean this piece of shit. I shall retire to my room now." And saying this, she draped her gorgeous nightgown around her body and left the classroom.

_Just another thing I feared. __**I **__am made to face the girl._

Forcing myself with all my might, I went to the girl. Her face crumpled with fear. She had lost conscious. A fragile flower that was mutilated before she could bloom.

I performed my healing charms on her. Her temperature was slowly reaching normalcy. Draco, Cheryl and her posse made the other 'lucky' wizards leave as soon as left. Cheryl yet boasted to them about the consequence of going against . They nodded their heads , that were dripping with a clear look of total surrender and rule over them.

Now… it was only me, the girl, and dead silence…..

_**Ms. Parkinson's POV**_

_End of a fucking plebian. When is it ever unjust ?_

I am not made to do such trifles, but it's Anjali's safety and happiness this time. _**I wont let anybody do her any harm. **__**SHE'S MINE.**_

_All mine. Mine to love, mine to cherish, mine to touch, mine to savor, mine to taste, mine to smell and mine to pleasure._

_Time to go meet love . __

_**Normal POV**_

Ms. Parkinson walked elegantly through the deserted corridors. She is an unnerved woman. Her face was filled with a sinister smile. Content with what was done. Her sadistic side was brutal. Her eyes shone bright red, in the moon's illumination. Yes. She loves to torture. She loves to kill. But above all, she loves that she possesses Anjali.

Soon enough with poise, she reached the dorms. For her no password was needed. She is Ms. Pansy Parkinson… **And she will torture you dry, dare you mess with her.**

_**Ms. Parkinson's POV**_

Reaching my room , I closed my door. I could see that my angel was still asleep.

_She does not know that even her sleeping face provokes lust in me. Mmmhhm time for some virgin meat eating._

I slowly went up to the bed and laid down besides her. Not wasting another shred of a second, I used my wand and slowly lifted her nightgown from her gorgeous feet, to the seductive thighs and the flavorsome navel.

_Such voluptuous body, such flawless, smooth skin, and this peaceful innocence… You're my heaven Anjali. My want, my need, my lust._

My started was kissing her feet, not as a symbol of my slavery to her love but as a symbol of the establishment of the _**things**_I was going to do to her.

_**Normal POV**_

Ms. Parkinson began licking at the frontal part and slowly went up to the thighs. All the while she pleasured herself by doing so. Anjali was quite a heavy sleeper, and today after having been seen a reassurance of a glee life in Hogwarts, she slept grand.

Ms. Parkinson continued, licking both her thighs, her hands roaming around the Anjali's body. She marked Anjali as hers. Her tongue then reached her exposed navel. As much as Ms. Parkinson had wanted to continue up till the end, she stopped. She did not want to make love with Anjali without her knowing. She wanted to see Anjali writh and moan under her, calling her name as they reached impossible echelons of orgasm. Consent was of no importance. She already knew that Anjali belonged to her and she could do anything in the world she want to her.

Quietly, without an echo, Ms. Parkinson brought down the nightgown using her wand, and cleaned Anjali's leg using another cleaning spell.

It had been a good day for both of them. The naïve Anjali was pleased to have got such a compassionate friend in Ms. Parkinson. The new beginning of her life as she comes face to face with a complete new world, filled with the support and love of her friends.

Furthermore Ms. Parkinson ? Let's just say she was ONE sadist that took pleasure in torture and making love to her beloved. She had both, the second in its hors d'oeuvre. So wasn't it a superb day for her ?

**Note : Hi everyone ! Tamanna here! Hope you like this new chapter. Took me two days to write. And much love to Anifar chan, Lyn chan and Sandrade **

**PS : I have been noticing that some of the words are quite inexplicably removed from the story. For eg. the heading of changing POVs, (like in the last chapter) was **_**Ms. Parkinson'POV **_ **which then looked like **_**'POV **_ **etc.**

**Mostly the words, "Ms. Parkinson" or "Pansy" were lost.**

**So if you sense a word missing, I guess it will be safe to assume that they are the words mentioned above.**

**And thank you to have read the story. It means a lot to me.**

**PS : Don't forget to throw in a small review x3**


	7. Other than the Master

**Chapter Other than the master….**

_**Normal POV**_

A fine morning it was to be. Well Anjali's hope wished for so. She was still asleep. The time was six at morn. was already awake, her robes hugging her figure flaunting the vivacious curves. She sat gracefully on her dressing chair, brushing her brown silk curls. The brush was like a gondola, that moved on the dark chocolate stream. The curls elegantly bulged on her shoulder, making an inexplicable impression of a dark, rich, sinister russet brook.

Yes was beautiful. A beauty with immense intellect. A rare combination. And her rarity is fatal.

She walked over to Anjali, swiftness her slave, and whispered in Anjali's ears, "Wake up love, wake up." Anjali mumbled something in her sleep. took a lock of Anjali's beautiful black hair, inhaling it. proceeded to kiss Anjali but she jerked awake, a small drop of sweat evident on her countenance.

"A fine morning to you quick .I will be there down in the hall."

Anjali quickly bid her good morn and rushed inside the lavatory and completed her odd jobs.

Meanwhile stalked the stairs down, approaching the hall.

_**Anjali's POV**_

_I have to hurry ! I don't want to be late on the first day !_

I quickly brushed my teeth, and took a bath. Sleeping early was a merit to me for my conscious was fortunately away from lack of sleep. I had to proceed down to the hall where together Slytherins would go on to the breakfast.

I reached down the hall where I saw every Slytherin down. Maybe I was the last one to come here. I hope they were not waiting for me. Pansy was surrounded by , and and other girls. The other juniors and seniors stood far away. They chatted amongst themselves but as soon as they saw me, their eyes widened for a fraction of a moment and they were yet again back to normalcy.

Pansy greeted me with a smile and motioned me to come towards here. And so I did.

_**Normal POV**_

Anjali approached with a smile. Without a word all the proud serpents left their dorms.

The beautiful halls through which Anjali passed were impressioned as a beautiful addition to her memory. The pale brown colour, which she touched and felt, the oldness of the bricks, the magical arena, for her, was breathtaking.

Soon walking towards the grand dining hall, they could see the other houses, namely Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as they collected infront of the gate.

The gate opened and they all took their seats. Time for good ol' British staple breakfast it was. It was all predefined. Most systematic. Wizards chatted in hushed tones as they took to their respective seats. Anjali looked around in awe .It was all just so beautiful for her.

_**Anjali's POV**_

_I am hungry… oohhmm…_

I definitely was groaning with hunger. And God was I not happy ? My eyes caught the sight of food and it was love at first sight for me…

Plump fried bacon…. _Yummm_… sausages... varitery to choose from… scrambled eggs, black and white pudding… fried mushrooms _that's my fav ! _ Fruit pudding… pancakes…. Tea and coffe… how can my heart not leap with joy ?

The other Houses attacked the breakfast eating as if there was no tomorrow and I could definitely relate to them. After in a brief course of time…. I was going to become a cannibal too. A small smile broke my lips, that was unwittingly caught by Pansy.

She looked at me and said, "Really Anjali, I haven't seen you this amused since you arrived here. Like what you see ?" She winked at me.

My lips eventually curled up and I replied, "Pansy, the food, gosh it's yummy ! I cant wait to glob it all up !" And I started laughing.

Pansy looked amused, and on her face what I saw was a genuine smile. It made me feel happy. After all, aren't these small bits of happiness with your loved ones what make your spirit when the world disfavors you ?

Pansy wasn't eating anything. I asked her, "Hey you're not going to eat ?"

Pansy, that was deep immersed in other thoughts looked at me and stared. I was confused. I clocked my head to the other side then started giggling childishly. Well she was extremely amused and I must say a bit surprised.

"Seriously Anjali, do I look like I still have bed hair ?"

_No you got it wrong !_

"No no Pansy it's just I don't know why I feel giddy…." Saying that I blushed. And blushed more when I saw Pansy smirk at me.

"Well dearest remain like this. For I like this part of Anjali. I'll be going now. I have some business to take care of." For a second, or it could be my hallucination, her eyes darkened. She motioned, to come towards her and kissing my cheeks she got up and left with him. I blushed furiously.

Several eyes were on her, as the wondered over her importance and her slick graceful walk.

My best friend was a beauty indeed.

My mind lucid of any thoughts motioned my mouth lucid of any provision to pounce on the food

_**Normal POV**_

As Anjali was eating, and eating to her heart's content, another beautiful girl, that was hidden behind a wall stared at her. Mischief was evident in the gleam of her eyes. Her giggle, though music to the world externally, held such power within. Beautiful long blonde hair, pale white skin, lips with red such of a withering rose. Height that just matched that of Anjali. Wickedness that of Pansy. Who was she ?

**NOTE :-**

**Hello everybody ! I am back with a new chapter ! Was waiting since ages to update ! But there were exams…. Beh :\ Now I can finally keep updating and watch anime and read manga in peace !  
>And I'll be beginning to work on my Yaoi crossover of Okane Ga Nai and Finder Series… AWWW HELL YEAH \m**

**And an important thing. I wanted to ask if I was making Pansy TOO domineering, possessive and obsessive. Technically I had wanted to her to be like this but it came to my mind if maybe it's going TOO EXTREME. Just tell me if you find my character personality clichéd or not. Although I have taken special care to make Pansy beyond the most possessive of semes too.**

**NOW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. :3**


	8. His equal, if I may make it known

**CHAPTER 8 : His equal, if I may make it known to you**

**_Normal POV_**

Nott got up and asked Anjali, "Anjali, you're done ? If yes, then come quickly with me, I've been asked by to escort you to your classes."

Anjali looked up and said,"Ah yes, I am done.." Dazed, she wiped her mouth and got up. The hall was now completely void of any wizard but the two of them. **But that didn't seem to be the truth.** They had just begun walking when they heard the shriek of pain from a girl. They turned back and were astonished. It was a blonde girl, pale skinned, and she had most probably slipped down and was groaning from pain.

**_Nott's POV_**

_Damn am I meant to live my complete life in hostility ?_

Increased woe is my life as I saw Anjali quickly approaching that** vixen**.The one person that Anjali aint supposed to meet…. Ah woe is my life, woe is my life….

Anjali helped get the little brat up, "Um… are…a…..you al…alright ?"

The shill shrieky voice of that little spawn of Satan commenced, "Oh oh yes ! Ah but my leg hurts ! Oh my leg it hurts ! I cant walk ! Oh dear Lord, save me !"

_The spawn just cant get any more melodramatic than this._

I sighed inwardly and cringed as I saw Anjali looking towards me. She said, "Ummm… , we… we should take her to a doctor.. or…or…or… mayb…maybe a n..nurse.. It seems sh….she's hurt bad….."

I cringed again. My melancholy is inexhaustible I know that. With immense strength of will I resisted the urge to bang my head on the nearby wall.

"Look Anjali, you ABSOLUTELY MUSN'T get late on your first day. Though I was personally asked to escort you, I believe I will be excused my . We have a spaw.. bigger problem on our hands. Just follow the other Slytherins and you 'll reach the class. For I know, if I don't help this little bitc.. this lady here, you wont leave."

Anjali blushed a sweet pink and nodded. She looked into that little minx's eyes and reluctantly gave a soothing smile and catching pace, quickly walked out of the hall.

Sighing for the fiftieth time of the day, when Anjali's presence was no more, I turned to the viciously smirking vixen and bitterly said to her, "Look Amara…I'll be frank. I know not a scratch or a del of pain is reserved by your leg, and I'll heartily thank you if you stay away from Anjali, or not-so-sadly, will have to end you…."

She smirked and turned to me, speaking with her heavily accented English, "Do I have to make myself known to you again _Theodore Nott_ ?"

She said my name with a seductive tone dripping with malice, and I cringed again.

"Surely _Nott,_ you know of my importance to Lord Voldemort, and **_Pansy_**, take that, I called her by her first name, is only but a dreadfully vital servant of the Lord. She is NOT, if I may so remind you, his equal. Which, I, as a matter known flawlessly to you, AM."

I seriously just had to cringe again at the tone.

"I like Anjali….. I wouldn't mind to keep her as my toy though. Has been an awful lot of time since He sent me a new toy." And she grinned evilly.

_Oh boy, I must tell about this abomination. Don't panic Nott, don't. Poor Anjali. She seems to attract all sorts of danger to her._


End file.
